


Murlow

by Mourningstar (skinsuit)



Category: Original Scifi, Original Work, Space Opera - Fandom
Genre: Lovecraftian shenigans, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Space Opera, sicfi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/Mourningstar
Summary: A vast and corrupt galactic empire, alights on a humble planet called Pellinore, they come to collect a fugitive called Murlow. Who are they and why are so important?This is basically like Star Wars and Doctor who had a baby and it was raised by I, Claudius, with visits from 'grandpa' Lovecraft.
Kudos: 1





	Murlow

The city of Vertopolis on planet Pellinore wasn’t anything special, it wasn’t the biggest city on Pellinore nor was it the most important, out of the seven thousand cities on all of Pellinore it would be Vertopolis would in bottom thousand in terms of populous, location and prestige. Which was what made it odd when the imperial battleship showed up blotting ominously out the sky. It sat there for a week just humming as the leaders of Pellinore and the media gathered beneath in worried conference. Pellinore wasn’t part of the galactic empire, it was in the border systems, which means it got the benefits of the empire’s wealth and vast trading trading network, but none the downsides of being under the thumb of the imperial government. However, it also did not have the defense capabilities, to defend itself so everyone was worried. The leaders of Pellinore were preparing to negotiate or rather capitulate to whatever the demands of the Empire wanted. Hopefully there wouldn’t be deaths over million citizens. Suddenly there was rumble from the battleship and a beam of blue light descended. In the beam stood a very handsome humanoid woman of mature years. Her skin was pale pink with hints of blue-green at the temple, she had slightly pointed ears.. Her hair was blonde neatly parted, she wore a silver circlet set with large ruby, in the middle. She wore a flowing white high waisted gown, there was no evidence of feet under hem, which reach the ground, instead a sort of strange churning underneath. She was instantly recognizable.

“Empress Menodora!” Exclaimed many and they fell to their knees.

“Now, Now,” she said in a lightly chiding. “I am not here in person, this merely a hologram, no need for such formalities.”

A few rose back to their feet, but most dared not rise. “Empress why have you uhh graced our humble planet with your holographic presence.” Said the President Vertopolis of the country was in.

“A very urgent and important matter, I am looking for someone, a fugitive from the empire.” She said.

“Oh, weren’t aware of any uhhh dangerous criminals from the empire here, we hadn’t heard…” Said the President.

“I know, this person is not a criminal,” The Empress said with a sweetly poisoned smile. “Besides it’s a matter of importance to the imperial family, we didn’t want to put about, can you imagine? The media, would have a festival.”

Those standing close would see she had far too many teeth that were a bit too sharp.

“Oh,” said the President trying to work his head around any media in the empire that was free enough for that. He couldn’t imagine, his head hurt.

“The person is someone who is very dear to me and the imperial family, they are very foolish, we wish they would show up so we can bring them home.” She said in that ever so cheery voice.

An aid came up and whispered in the president’s ear that the battleship’s anti-matter canons were charging. The President blinked he and shook his head, he had to be calm.

“So, um your Majesty, if you would send over any identification information to us, we would really be more then happy to help you in getting this, hem, person to you.” Said the President.

“I think they are calling themselves… ‘Murlow’, these days,” the Empress said and immediately everyone in Vertopolis got the same image in their head, along with a sharp stabbing sensation. Of all the inhabitants only one hundred had seen them and a dozen actually knew them.

That’s when a short brown woman with long black curly hair emerged from a store front.

“….HEY! I KNOW WHO THAT IS!” She shouted.

The world leaders, the media and The empress turned as one to look at her.

“You do?” Asked the Empress, her dress flowing constantly.

“Your majesty, I’m Maritza Stone and Murlow is the dishwasher at the café I work at,” She said.

“Well, your humble Murlow is more than dishwasher, if you could direct me to where they are dwelling now?” The Empress said.

Maritza had a feeling that even if she said nothing that somehow the Empress would take it from her mind and to tell the truth she didn’t exactly know where they lived….. just the general location of the building.

“Here I am,” said a tenor voice, emerging from an alleyway, slouched a tall, gangly figure, you couldn’t exactly tell their Gender, but they had a mop of shaggy dark blond hair and crooked thin smile.  
They looked at Maritza Stone. “It’s okay I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“What took you so long, darling?” Said the Empress.

“I had to get a few thing in order, make sure my ferrets had a good home,” Said Murlow. “I’ll go please don’t hurt anyone on on the planet or any of the planets in this system, mother.”

“Very well, darling, the inhabitants of this sad little planet are safe for now,” She said.

A blue beam came down and Murlow stepped into it, and it lifted them up into the ship.

Soon after the battleship vanished from the sky of Vertopolis.

They took Murlow to a white empty cell, they closed the door. Murlow closed their eyes Mother was there, inside their mind. Not the pretty lady who’s hologram graced the city Vertopolis but what she really was, something no mortal should see. But Murlow was no mortal.

“My dear child, there will no more of this foolishness. No more running away, no more trying to get out of it. You are the rightful heir to the throne, I cannot have you do this.”

“I hate you, I hate the empire, I hate everything it stands for.”

“You only say that now, as heir you can change so much you can make a better place. But first you have pick a gender and stick with it, secondly you have to marry, who was that girl you were engaged to? Vipsonia, might be still fond of you… it’s hard to tell.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t, you love me, you wish you did, but my child, my feather, my darling. You don’t, you were grown in my womb, I fed you my milk, I held you when you cried, I am your mother. You do not hate me.”

“I hate the rest of the family too.”

“Now, there you might have a point, your siblings Faensjit and Arnthona are both hopeless. He wants to do nothing but indulge in vice, she just wants to tinker in her lab. You are the only one fit to rule.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then my dear, I will destroy that sad little planet you live on, leave no survivors, You will stay my feather, and you will do your duty.”

“Very well,” Murlow sat down, defeated and closed their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Faensjit is Pronounced Fawn's get.


End file.
